lpspopularfandomfandomcom-20200213-history
No One Like Video Games Silly!
No One Like Video Games Silly! is the 38th episode of LPS Popular(only fan made). Characters Canon Characters Brooklyn Hayes Savannah Reed Genevieve Ryan Angelina Davis Sage Bond Fandom Characters Naomi Augustine Perry Sunray Kat Meyers Cecilia Ramírez Addie Tucker Transcript Perry: Hey Naomi! Naomi: Yeah? Cecy: Perry , Kat, Addie and I are going to a party at Addie's house to celebrate Jeannie's Birthday. Want to come? Naomi: Oh sorry! I am actually doing something with someone. Sorry! Kat: What are you going to do? Gossip? Girly stuff like we do without you? Addie: Shush Kat! Kat: Sorry.. Naomi: No... Its something that most boys do.... Savannah: Tell me what that is as well.... Naomi: Oh, um..*blushing* Naomi: Playing- Savannah: Outside games? Naomi: *Looks at Savvy madly* Playing Video Games..... Genny: Hah! Most girls don't do that! Haha! *Savannah and her crew laugh. Lina: Yeah! So dumb! Naomi: Lina, I though you were nice, you guys as well.. Savannah: Shut up, your with Brooke. *Naomi's friends laugh as well. *Naomi walks away angrily. Brooklyn: Whats wrong? Naomi: You will laugh at me if I tell you. Brooke: I won't, I promise.. Naomi: I..I like video games.... Brooke: Oh? AWESOME! I play them secretly at home! Naomi: You do? Brooke: Yeah, I was the only gamer in the school, now I am not alone! *Naomi and Brooke hug. NAOMI'S HOUSE Naomi: Mom! Can Brooke come over? Crystal: Sure honey, the only day anyone can't come is Wednesday, and today is friday. Naomi: Come to my room! That is were my TV is and computer! Brooke: Cool! Naomi: Im right now working on Dream Team, I beat the final Antasma Battle. Brooke: I am at The Antasma battle part. Naomi: You can watch me play so you can get a clue how to beat the Final Boss. Plus, the Adventures End music is awesome! Brooke: I've listend to that before. Its better then the last game before this one, the first, and second! Naomi: Yeah. *Naomi turns on her Nintendo 2DS(ChillyCookie5 has one in real life of her own!) Brooke: You have one? I used an 3DS. Naomi: Oh, I only got 2DS because its not as 3D dependant. Brooke: Cool! *Naomi turns on her 2DS and Bowsers Inside Story comes up. Naomi: Oops, I might of made this sleep while I was taking a break on Dream Team and play this. *Naomi puts in Dream Team. Naomi: Dog dangit, I glitched the game... Brooke: Can't you RESTART the game? Naomi: I'm not sure I saved, but ok. SCHOOL, NEXT DAY *Naomi walks in. Savannah: Oh look! Its the gamer! Naomi: Shut up. Genevieve: Oh Sav! You made her cry! Naomi: Well at least I get better grades than you, you guys must not study much, focusing to much on popularity. *Savvy grunts. Brooke: You female dog, don't tease her like that! Do I need to knock some sense into your head? Lina: You can't call her a- Savvy: Uh... Sage: Sav, whats going on? Savvy: Um...THEY ARE BULLYING ME! *Everyone turns to them, looking confused. Naomi: Liar! You are bullying me! Perry: Ok people, bring de peace! Addie: Who cares, Savvy can do what she wants. Naomi: *looks at Addie, then back to Savvy* Ok, dats it, i'm out! SCHOOL, MATH CLASS Addie: Can't you belive that? She plays video games! Unknown: Wow. Naomi: Who cares if I do that, I am just being me... Random Person: Do what? *The classmates chatter. Teacher: What the, Naomi, what is going on? Naomi: Um...well...- Addie: Naomi likes video games! *The class starts to giggle and chat about Naomi. Teacher: Ok class, settle down. Addie: Don't worry Naomi, I will tell the whole school! *Naomi shudders, and bears her teeth at Addie. NAOMI'S HOUSE, AFTERNOON Naomi's Mom: How was school? Naomi: Oh just great! Naomi's Mom: Uh, you being sarcastic? Naomi: Yes! Naomi's Mom: What happened? Naomi: People don't like me JUST because I don't like video games. Naomi's Mom: Well, who cares what they think, just ignore them! Naomi: Mom, its not THAT easy. *Naomi goes up to her room, to listen to some music. Naomi: Wait, now I have an idea... *Naomi's eyes go red. CLIFFHANGAR {THE END} Category:ChillyCookie5's Episodes Category:Episodes